


I don't care if I'm shorter.

by itsanolive



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Cuddling, M/M, big spoon, joshler - Freeform, not tyler the one shot, really short, snuggles, trying to be fluffy, tyler wants to be the big spoon, tyler's shorter than josh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 01:52:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4810424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsanolive/pseuds/itsanolive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler wants to be big spoon (Let's pretend he's actually shorter).</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't care if I'm shorter.

"Let me be the big spoon tonight."

Josh looked up at his boyfriend. They were getting ready for bed and Josh was in the middle of pulling his skinny jeans off.

"Um...what?"

"I want to be the big spoon tonight."

Josh had a confused look on his face, but none the less agreed.

"Okay, yeah, uh sure."

He changed into a pair of pajama bottoms and crawled under the covers facing the wall. Tyler got in behind him and pressed his body against his. He wrapped his arms around his torso and lied his head on his shoulder.

It felt different, but really nice.

Josh sighed and closed his eyes. He could get used to this.


End file.
